Captain America Vol 7 25
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * ** *** *** *** *** Four unidentified members ** Two unnamed agents Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Locations: * ** Zola's Tower ** * Items: * * * * * * * and * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Everyone witnesses as the explosion from Zola's bomb throws Falcon into the streets below. Iron Man is able to catch him and take him to Central Park, where all the Avengers have gathered. Fortunately, Falcon has survived, much to everyone's relief. Zola's army has been defeated and Jet denounces her father as a cruel man who feared the world so much he built an armor to hide from it and declares her intention to protect Earth alongside her new allies, but Zola replies he still loves his daughter and wants her to escape with him to their world by the time the Red Skull enacts his plan. Zola says it is only a matter of time before her allies betray her. Jet leaves her father and runs to Falcon's arms, happy to see him alive. But their happiness is short-lived, as Sharon accuses Jet of being in league with her father, claiming that it was through Jet that Zola acquired DNA from the Avengers to create the Unvengers and knew that Captain America had been left vulnerable, giving the right opportunity to attack New York. Although Falcon and Ian express confusion, Steve asks Jet to surrender without a fight so they can solve this. But Jet is angry at such accusations and says Zola was right about them all. She makes her way to Zola's tower with Ian hot on her trail. After rejecting her brother, Jet reaches Zola and father and daughter teleport away. One week later, the Avengers meet up in the Avengers Mansion, where Steve announces that since he can no longer fight in the same manner as before, he and Sharon will help the Avengers as a mission operator and tactical advisor. They also name Sam as the new Captain America, with Steve giving him the shield. As Sam raises the shield, he shouts "Avengers Assemble!" Meanwhile, at Castle Hydra, Madam Worm and a group of cloaked figures called the Unknown Council watch Sam's initiation as Captain America. They dismiss him as a serious threat, but they can shape him into the goal they need to advance their goals. Their new members, Chancellor Cassandra and the Drain, agree. | Solicit = EXTRA-SIZED ISSUE! • Who is the All-New Captain America? • The conclusion to the story that began in Dimension Z as Zola strikes in unison with The Red Skull! • The final fate of Jet Black! | Notes = | Trivia = * During the meeting at Avengers Mansion to announce the new Captain America, Steve jokes that he and Sharon will be charging Hawkeye exclusively for their consulting services, Hawkeye's response to this joke appears in the wrong style of speech bubble. The speech bubble is the style used for the Vision. | Recommended = | Links = }}